Of Love and Despair
by Kath the Dreamer
Summary: Miyako Inoue has always had a soft spot for cute boys, but when she really falls in love with her best friend’s brother, will her infatuation push her too far?


**Title:** Of Love and Despair

**Author:** Kath the Dreamer

**Category:** Angst/Drama/Romance

**Rating:** Currently T, but I will probably have to put it higher later in the story.

**Time Frame:** This story takes place somewhere after season two, but before the whole "25 years later" thing.

**Ages: **  
Jou is 19.  
Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 18.  
Mimi and Koushirou are 17.  
Miyako is 15.  
Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke are 14.  
Iori is 12.

**Summary:** Miyako Inoue has always had a soft spot for cute boys, but when she really falls in love with her best friend's brother, will her infatuation push her too far?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish Digimon was mine, it isn't, so don't sue me.

**A/N:** This fic has a high rating for major angst coming up in future chapters. Moreover, I might make some of the characters OOC. You have been warned. Also, I use Kamiya because I just like it more then Yagami. And the last thing you guys might want to know is that sentences in italics are thoughts.

CHAPTER 1: EVERYTHING STARTS SOMEWHERE

Miyako Inoue walked slowly towards Odaiba High School, staring absent-mindedly at the bright blue sky. She didn't usually walk to school alone, but today Iori had a dentist appointment, and could therefore not accompany her.

"MIYAKO!"

A familiar voice brought Miyako stumbling out of her daydreams. Hikari Kamiya came running up behind her best friend. The two girls had met three years ago when the Digi-Port had been reopened for the first time in four years.

"Hi, Hikari!" Miyako said cheerfully, greeting her friend.

"Mind if I walk to school with you?" Hikari asked.

Miyako smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

The two girls slowly made their way to their high school, not missing the opportunity to gossip about whatever came to mind. As they passed by the soccer field, a wild ball was hit in their direction. It came quickly towards them, not giving them the time to react. Miyako screamed and covered her face, expecting the impact to come at any moment. To her surprise, someone jumped in front of her and caught the ball. She looked up to see Taichi Kamiya grinning at her, the rogue soccer ball at hand.

"You okay, Miyako?" he asked.

Miyako nodded slowly. Taichi was Hikari's older brother, and also one of the Digidestined. He was 18 years old and in his final year of high school.

_How come I've never noticed how amazingly good looking Taichi is?_ Miyako thought to herself.

Hikari stared at the weird look Miyako had on her face for a few moments, before turning to her brother.

"Thanks for saving us, Tai," she said.

"No problem, Hikari. Although I don't think this soccer ball was a great threat to your lives." He laughed.

After biding their farewells, the two girls left. Miyako still had a weird expression plastered to her face.

"Are you okay, Miyako?" Hikari inquired.

"Oh… uhh… Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I just spaced out for a while," she responded, shaking herself from her stupor. "I start in Algebra on the third floor, so I'll see you at lunch."

She walked off quickly.

_What's up with her? _Hikari thought.

* * *

Miyako ran to her locker and grabbed her books, before sprinting up three flights of stairs. Once in her Algebra class, she sat in her usual seat and tried to catch her breath.

_What am I doing?_ she thought.

She had no idea why she had just run from her best friend, but she knew she needed to be alone. She closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

_I guess I'm just going crazy_, she concluded. She laughed at herself, and decided to turn her attention to her Algebra teacher who had begun the lesson.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Miyako exclaimed, as she put down her lunch tray and sat next to Daisuke.

Hikari and Takeru, who were sitting in front of her, greeted her warmly, whereas Daisuke simply continued to stuff his face.

"You know Daisuke, the cafeteria ladies aren't going to steal the food back if you don't finish it in the next five seconds," Takeru stated, as he starred in wonder at the strange boy's eating habits.

Hikari and Miyako laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke snapped.

Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya had a habit of bickering for as long as they'd known each other. Although any reason was a good one to pick a fight with each other, their main rivalry had been over Hikari. Miyako sighed.

_I wish guys would fight over me,_ she thought.

"Hey Miyako, my parents are leaving for the weekend. Would you like to come and sleep over tonight?" Hikari asked her best friend.

Miyako squealed with delight. "I would love to!"

Takeru looked at his watch. "We'd better be off, we all have Science together in about five minutes," he said.

The others nodded and they all got up. They put their trays away and headed off to their lockers to retrieve their books. Once in Science class, the four friends positioned themselves in the back. Daisuke sat next to Miyako, who found herself wedged between him and Hikari. Takeru seated himself next to Hikari.

During the ever-so-boring Science class, Daisuke's eyes drifted towards Miyako. She had changed a lot in the past three years. Her amethyst hair was now slightly shorter and had layers. It usually hung loosely on her shoulders. She still wore glasses, but had opted for smaller, rectangular rimed ones.

Everyone still thought Daisuke was completely obsessed with Hikari, but he had long gotten over her. Sure, he really loved Hikari as a friend, but he wasn't a fool: he knew she wasn't interested in him. Lately however, Daisuke's thoughts would linger on Miyako.

_I wonder if it could ever work out… _Daisuke thought.

"Mr. Motomiya, are you going to answer my question?" the teacher asked angrily.

Daisuke heard the class laugh loudly as he was brutally torn from his musings. He had no idea what the question his teacher had asked him was. He quickly glanced at Miyako's notes, which were about volts in a closed circuit. He decided to take a wild guess.

"Uh… 200 volts?"

The teacher stared at him blankly.

"Mr. Motomiya, we are discussing the formation of clouds today."

* * *

**  
A/L/N** (author's last note)The story will continue in chapter 2, which should be up in less then a week! Special thanks to my friend Sueko, for taking the time to beta-read everything, and not give up when my msn ate all her comments about 3 times. Please let me know if you like the story!


End file.
